


Duo flames that follows

by Nom_NomHomo



Series: Multiverse weirds facets. [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But for a few minutes, Gen z, Latino Reference, Memes, Other, Out of Character, Reincarnation, Strong Female Characters, Teenagers, Time Travel, Youtuber Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nom_NomHomo/pseuds/Nom_NomHomo
Summary: For Tsuna life isn't easy (not for anyone he thinks), but there's just a bunch of weird stuff that tends to follow him everywhere.But he is happy knowing he succeed the mission of scaping Latinoamerica.
Series: Multiverse weirds facets. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. My defense mechanism is being annoying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chayanne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chayanne).



> This is the rewrite of my first fanfic ever! Yay! It was in Spanish and posted in ff, it was lame, but people liked it so here goes nothing.

A strange young figure approaches the building, with an uncertain glare, but not unkind, somewhat excited and sad. For someone who was in an airport, they didn't seem so eager to travel. This guy, he has to fly back to his motherland: Japan, after nearly a decade of not seeing his birth family (for whatever strange and overcomplicated reason they had).

He wasn't tall, the average actually, at least for the country he lived in 1,60 is the norm for 13-year-olds. The first thing you can see about him is the disaster of hairstyle this boy has, like a bird made its nest there. His skin isn't tan, but you can see that he has friends and goes out to the sun. 

This teen also uses the appropriate attire for a youngster, an orange hoodie, a black t-shirt with the logo of a turtle with headphones, blue jeans and a shiny pair of black sneakers. Peak modern style, insert peace emoji. 

He tries to fix his messy hair finally to give up eventually and taking a camera out of his backpack. He starts recording.

"Heyo my boys and girls, and others!" He yells scaring a guy who was passing by. "We never do this kind of videos, but now the occasion has come and for free! Can you believe that?" He askes the air "I can't," 

"I have parents, yay! And they want me back, after ten years of living in another country they have called to make me come back" He takes a deep breath. "You know my sad backstory,"

He nervously tried to fix his hair once again and smiled. 

"But, hey, we didn't come here for this depressive shit, LET'S CHECK IN!" The Asian boy said, finally showing his suitcase, black with flame stickers on each side, just because it looked cool that way. "Let's go, lesbians," 

The camera gets turned off, and his smile disappears. 

He takes a few shots at random people and windows, some selfies and short videos that would get into a cool video once he edits his work. 

Everything went as smoothly as it could, though they had to check his passport two times. Thanks to his nationality, the risk of getting sent back home was low; it's just that the workers had to make sure that he had permission to travel alone. 

The camera turns on when he is already on the plane, shaking while trying to hold his laughter. 

"Bro, you seeing this?" He asked the young man sitting next to him: the guy was around sixteen or seventeen years old, with black straight hair and blue eyes, there was a scar on under his right eye that looked rad to the younger boy. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe this shit," Said the jet-black haired teen, looking at the shared tv-screen. " Snakes on a plane,"

"Who selected the movie, uh? Eating clowns dick?" 

The other tried to stop laughing, but it was useless, both boys were snickering and drawing attention to themselves. After a few seconds, they calmed themselves. 

"Hey, my name is Joseph Mort, from Italy," The older stretches his hand towards the other "My little brother is turning fourteen soon, but he lives in Japan, that's why I'm on this trip," 

"Nice to meet you, dude. People call me Tsuna for short, cause my name is freaking long," They shake hands respectfully. " I was on a school trip, but my parents asked me to come back," 

He lied, obviously, why would he say to a total stranger that his parents practically abandoned him? Ignore that he said that on his YT channel, please, insert heart emoji. 

He spends the rest of the fly eating snacks, talking to Joseph and posting random photos on twitter. Both teens eventually fall asleep, sprawled all over each other, fingers orange with Cheetos dust. 

In the middle of the night, Tsuna is disturbed by a loud noise exploding on his ears. Half-sleep he askes to no one: "Bro, you heard that?"

"No dude, just sleep,"

* * *

It's already 10 o'clock when they arrive in the Asian country. The auburn-haired is having a hard time waking up, butt hurting from sitting for so many hours, while Joseph seems used to travelling for long periods. 

"Say happy birthday to your Lil brother for me," 

"Sure! I'll send you some cake," They had exchanged numbers and social media to keep in touch, maybe hang out from time to time. 

The boys walk towards the exit together after getting their luggage and papers done on migrations, sharing a warm meal. 

Sitting on the stairs, they eat quietly. 

"You know..." Murmurs Tsuna. "I don't think I even remember how to speak Japanese," He says with a serious face, that wins a snort from the other boy. 

" Tsuna, you think you are so funny!" He jokes, hitting the youngest arm softly. "Oh, that's my car," He gets up and walks towards the vehicle. Tsuna's eyes widen at the surprise of seeing such a colossal and fancy car: THAT'S A LIMO. 

Joseph only smirks amused and opens the backseat doors. He turns around one last time to say: "I hope we can become close friends, Tsuna," and enters, closing the door. 

The young teen watches the car leaving while gaping the whole time; he can't believe he befriended a rich kid.

"Wow, the more you know..." He thinks, taking a sip of his instant soup, it's gone cold already. " Wait, what's that smell?"

The spiky-hired boy turns around and sees a massive amount of smoke on the air, right were the aeroplanes should be. His influencer instincts kick-in, so hi grabs his camera and runs as fast as he can towards whatever the hell is happening. When he arrives at the scene, he is shocked. 

"YO, I FLED IN THAT ONE!" He screams. That thing looks like it had been burning for hours already! Half the engine is fucked, a big part of the passenger's seats are gone ¿How's it possible that that burned just in the 20 minutes they've been there? 

Something inside him tells him to go away and mind his own business. But then he remembers: 

_"Bro, you heard that?"_

_"No dude, just sleep,"_

That can't be possible. 


	2. It's vinegar, pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna meets a kind couple that helps him and later a creepy kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, trying the daily update thingy but I feel like it's too short.

_Something inside him tells him to go away and mind his own business. But then he remembers:_

**_"Bro, you heard that?"_ **

**_"No dude, just sleep,"_ **

_That can't be possible._

**Chapter 2: It's vinegar**

He turns around and leaves, that's too much for him. He walks again towards the exit, drinking the leftovers of his soup in a single gulp, almost wetting his chin and neck, being a messy drinker. 

"Yeah, uh, I think that they were supposed to come for me, so there are two theories: first one, they are assholes or second, his dad forgot about him which is a lot more awful," He talks to his camera, his voice sound so irritated that his voice cracks "I don't need parents, they disappoint me," 

Tsuna opens his wallet, counting his money. The aburn-haired boy sights, realizing how fast his savings will fly away. 

"Well, now, I have to take a cab, but I've also forgotten how to speak Japanese properly, so this is going to be terrible," 

He fakes sobs, maybe that way his fans will patron him a bit more this month. Now, what was the name of that city? Or as it a small town? Nami-something, Nominami..., Naminomi? Namimori! That's it. He watches a couple of men setting some briefcases inside a medium-sized car, so he approaches them. 

_ "Hello, excuse me,"  _ He draws their attention politely. "  _ Do you happen to know about Namimori? I was supposed to meet my parents here, but they didn't come..., um, I thought that, maybe, if I paid you you could me leave around there?"  _

_ Tsuna looks nervous. He is sweating and looking a bit pale, hands twitching around his luggage.  _

Both men look at him, and Tsuna sees that they are way too handsome to be human, both have the typical Asian person looks of black hair, dark slanted eyes. The slightly taller male smiles and inches closer to the teen; " _ Hey, relax, kid,"  _ He is tanned and looks slender under a fancy black suit. 

_ "I'm Sakata Hideyoshi, and this is my husband: Kyotaro," _ The stone-faced man gives him a peace sing, he wears a revelling shirt without sleeves that shows how ripped he is,  _ "We have no trouble taking you there, hop in!"  _

_ "Thank you so much, Sakata-san,"  _ The older man smiles, grabbing Tsuna's belongings and throwing them in the car's trunk as if like they weighed absolutely nothing. 

_ 'So cool, they are married and muscled, and tall, and handsome...'  _ Thinks Tsuna, awkwardly adjusting the seatbelt after closing the back door. 

They don't ask him anything, guessing that he ran away from home. And not wanting him to talk to the wrong sort of people, it was safer to drive the boy inside Namimori and then convince him to let them adopt him. Hideyoshi is sure that his lovely husband would allow him to acquire another kid. 

Just after ten minutes on the road, the skin-tanned man started to narrate his life story. Tsuna watched cows through the window, being awed by Sakata's tales. 

Something about running away and joining a contraband group, but after realizing that it was morally wrong, he ratted them to the police force. That way he got adopted by an officer, later he signed for the police academy in Tokyo, where he met Kyotaro. 

After a life-threatening mission, Kyotaro confessed his love. Then they got married and had their first kid, adopted another and just recently got their third little gremlin. 

Tsuna was awed, even being an anti-police youth in Chile he could respect this gay-He meant guys! While his life is full of sadness and bad memes; these husbands had three kids. 

_ "There isn't a law that allows us to get married and adopt, but with Kyo-chan resources and name, we threatened the government,"  _

Wait, what the hell?

_ "It was hectic, but we won,"  _ Said the quiet adult, taking a sip of a thermos. 

_ "God, that's so cool," _ Tsuna was amazed.  _ "Would you adopt me?"  _ He didn't realize that both men were just about to call their child-services friends when he said:  _ "Just joking, though it would be nice,"  _ The adults sneer at each other. 

Another hour passed until they reached the outskirts of the city, with traditional build houses and beautiful gardens. 

" _ We live in this zone, Kyotaro's grandparents gifted it to us when Alaude was born,"  _

"We will take you to the centre of the city, there will be easier to locate your parents," Said the muscled man while writing on a piece of paper, when he finished, he tossed it to the teen:

" _ Here's my number, if anything happens, you can call us,"  _ His deep voice was soothing to Tsuna.

* * *

_ "Goodbye! Take care!"  _ Screamed Hideyoshi, waving through the window.

_ "Thank you! I will!" _ He yelled as well to reach the tan man amounts of energy. Tsuna waived at them until he couldn't see their car.

* * *

"Hey guys, I have arrived at the centre of the town, "He films with his camera around the small market, enjoying how the like reflects on yellow tones. "This is a beauty; it's clear: I fucking breath clean air," 

He is relaxed now, so harmonious that the teen almost forgot that he was there for an entirely different reason from filming. He buys some sweets to pass the time while walking to the address his mother is supposed to live. Tsuna tries to look at the paper again, but one of his sweet buns falls, and he immediately grabs it: there's when he sees it. 

Right here is a baby in an expensive tuxedo and cool hat, sitting there, chilling on a wall. He looks small, like a two-year-old: tiny hands; tiny feet, everything is in s-size. HE HAS! CURLY SIDEBURNS!  ** CURLYBURNS!  ** His brain starts to function:  _ 'Okay, I know Japan is known for caring for the young, but still, he looks way too young. Maybe he is lost, he seems western. Yeah, definitely lost,'  _ He turns down his camera.  _ 'Now what,' _

He approached the kid quietly, trying to not look like a sick fuck: "Hey man, watcha doin'? Need some help?" The messy-haired boy asked. 

"Good afternoon, maybe you can be useful," The kid talked in a high-pitched voice. 

_ 'Wow, that's a totally not creepy thing to say,'  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please leave a review so I know what to improve!


	3. kid's sketchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neighbors affirm there is a doppelganger in the house.

After that weird staring competition with that weird-ass baby, Tsuna was mildly concerned about the kid. Where are his parents? Why is he wearing a fancy suit? At this hour of the day? And that immense pacifier, weird. 

"Alright," He finally said, looking anywhere else but the kid's eyes. Tsuna can feel those black voids stripping him out of his secrets. "Where do you need to go?" The brown-haired boy isn't, like, really busy. He can allow himself a detour. 

"Here," That's all the kid said, with a high pitched voice, handing him a piece of paper where a house address wrote on it. 

Tsuna looks at the paper. He doesn't understand what the hell a quadrant means, so he'll use a GPS. Let shame fall on himself. "Wanna ride the stroller? It has flames, is cooler that way," 

The kid does a high jump and sits on the top of the wheeled suitcase. 

"Let's go," 

During that 20-minute long walk, there was an awkward silence between the two. The teenager, not knowing how to talk with kids and the other one, not bothering with meaningless conversations and the combo of the scary-ass places the GPS brought them. An antique shop that wasn't supposed to exist and a strange yakuza gang headquarters, before even getting near the quadrant the house was supposed to be. 

It's was a kind of odd bonding trip with a stranger, with dangerous locations instead of sweet parlors and those things first-world countries have. 

Just like going to school at home, his sweet memories. 

"Ok, this is the house," Now what? So this was the address he was supposed to go to before even meeting that creepy child. Is this his life now? 

"Uh, Reborn? What are you doing here so late?" Another voice crept behind them. "And who is-

Tsuna meets a taller teenager, also older, with golden spiky-hair and soft brown eyes. The boy is wearing his school uniform: a black gakuran and carrying a one-strap, orange backpack.

Ieyasu meets a short boy that looks younger than himself, with gravity-defying brown hair and the same chocolate eyes as him. This boy is wearing street-clothes that match perfectly with his frame and is carrying a big-ass suitcase. 

Several seconds pass, till they scream, pointing and glaring at each other. 

"YOU DOPPELGANGER, I'M OLDER, I'LL SURVIVE," Screams the light-haired teen, moving his arms erratically like it would help him prove the point: "ALSO I'M MORE HANDSOME THAN YOU!"

"I'M STRONGER I'LL WIN, ALSO WHAT THE FUCK!?" Retorts Tsuna, with a heavy accent, "WE HAVE THE SAME FUCKING FACE THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" 

"Reborn, what the fuck?" Ieyasu questions the baby, who smiles devilish. "You planned this? Where did you find a guy with my face, uh? You bastard?" He says, getting closer to the duo. 

Tsuna pushes him away: "Bro, are you really going to blame the kid? He hasn't said anything!" 

"You don't know this little shi-

"That's it!"

The younger teen was about to grab the other one and apply his deadly chokehold imitating his powerful "Rey Misterio," until a feminine voice scolded them both: "What do you two young men think you are doing?" 

They both ceased their little disagreement about who should perish and stared at the woman, ashamed for being called out on their behavior. 

"Ieyasu, watch your language or otherwise I won't allow you to go out with G-kun no more," She said, and he made an apologetic pout: "As for you, Tsu-kun...

** "Who!?"  **

"You have grown up so well," She tears up, hugging her second son. Sawada Nana wants to cradle him back in her arms like when he was just a newborn before they got him away from her. Her hands cup his head, playing with Tsuna's cheeks like its rubber: "You are so handsome, Tsu-kun,"

"Me? /  ** HIM!?" **

"You and Ie-kun truly look the same that's why people always thought you two were twins," Her smiles melt his core, and her hands allow him to raise to full height once again. "But you got my colors," 

"So you are..." 

Tsuna releases a quivering smirk. Her face is like a fever dream of a young child: with soft-warm eyes and shoulder-length hair, she smells like the sun. Then he looks back to the older teen, who seems to be having an epiphany.

"Wow! this is so weird," He says, scratching his neck nervously, then Tsuna remembers the fourth witness of the exchange of his newfound family member: "Is he...you know?"

The older boy intervenes before anyone looking ratter scared:

"No! this is...

"Reborn-chan i...

"I'm Eiyasu-baka home-tutor," The kid says, his black eyes directed towards the young teen. "I've come to turn him into the next big boss of the mafia world,"

_ "¿Pero que mierda?"  _


	4. Ahh you said the word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ieyasu is about to give up

Twenty seconds of total silence is how long it took Tsuna to disregard what the tuxedo-wearing baby just said, like any guy on their right mind would do, he supposes; you can never be sure. "Cool," Anyways he nonchalantly ignored the kid and turned his face to look at his older brother again: "Man, this is weird...Nice to meet you again, bro," The younger teen extended his right arm to shake hands with the blond but instead got trapped into a tight hug by his brother.

"I thought I would never see you again!" He cried into his precious little brother's neck, wetting the skin with his tears. 

Tsuna cringed at the nasty feeling and second-hand embarrassment of having a boy crying at him: he will tolerate it for the sake of a good sibling relationship with the other.

"Let's go inside to talk over dinner! I'm dying to know everything about you, Tsu-kun," Said their mom with a charming smile, Ieyasu immediately released Tsunayoshi and grabbed his luggage to carry it inside the house, Reborn jumped to sit on his head. 

"Sure!"

The youngest Sawada got a better look at the house: it's kind of big for a single mother with a teenage son, that tree looks healthy, and the paint is good as new, everything is really well maintained. Suspicious. 

Reborn feels the younger boy's speculations and smiles giddily at the knowledge that both siblings are easy to read, which's both useful to him and useless to the teens. He will have to train both of them to keep their thoughts from reaching other people. 

But first, he needs to see how their interactions will be from now on, and how that could affect the grown of that useless student of his; if everything goes as planned his training will go smoothly with the addition of a younger sibling to amaze. If not, Ieyasu would have to suffer thrice as much.

The young teen sat down in the kitchen after his mom ushered him onto the chair, lovingly ruffling his fluffy hair: "You must be starving after such a long flight! Let me get you something, Tsu-kun," He didn't get the choice to say no out of good manners, but he agreed that he was quite hungry. With a short "thank you, mom" he remained sitting. Ieyasu left the luggage near the stairs, and went directly to sit in front of him:

"...,"

"...,"

"...!,"

"...!,"

_ What a great conversation with your younger brother, Ieyasu! Truly the cuspid of the evolution of human conversation!  _ The older teen could almost hear Reborn's thoughts about his failed interaction with the brown-haired boy. 

"So, um, what do...you do for fun around here?" Tsuna ended up asking, looking everywhere but his brother's eyes. Hopefully, it would be something normal for teens like videogames or watching movies with friends after school, maybe skating in a random park in the afternoon and eating junk food.

"Ah, well," Ieyasu doesn't know what to say. Thanks to Reborn his daily schedules consist of training, school, the kids and hiking the mountain for whatever random reason his so-called tutor wanted. "We, I mean, me and my friends, we like to go around town and... training! training our bodies, you know? To get stronger bodies and...We also go to the arcade from time to time!" 

'Oh god, that was terrible' Thought both brothers. Trying to not make things even more awkward after such disaster, Tsuna replied: 

"Well, back at home we just participate in common youth delinquency and running away from cops, protest against government authorities and dealing with school," Said the youngest, telling half-truths to the blond: "Also, I adopt stray cats for fun," 

Reborn smirks, quite amused by the brown-haired supposed routine.

"You really do all that?"

"Yes, everything is possible when you lie," 

Ieyasu dropped a cold sweat, this kid wasn't that little angel he was expecting, he is a menace just like Reborn! 


End file.
